


Excitement

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Choices, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny contemplates her situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Phlegmatic"

As she folded her laundry, Penny considered her situation. People had always accused her of being too calm. Phlegmatic, her English teacher had once called her. Meaning cold, placid, unexcitable. It wasn't that she didn't have passions, like helping the homeless, but her passion, to others, seemed dull.

Not for the first time, Penny had to wonder if maybe they weren't right. After all, here she was with Captain Hammer, the greatest catch in the city. Yes, she had been grateful and a little enchanted when he had saved her, but as soon as they went on their first date, she found him extremely juvenile and a little boring. She _tried_ to feel excited about being out on a date with him - she _wanted_ to feel excited, despite the hate mail she had already gotten from some of his fans. He was perfect for her, as everyone kept reminding her, and she should be more enthusiastic about landing such a great catch.

But she simply wasn't.

Every time she was out with Captain Hammer, she would find her mind drifting, and she would think of Billy, the boy from the Laundromat. True, they had only spoken a few times now, but he was cute, and he seemed to like her too. Plus, they had things in common, like their love of frozen yogurt! And not only was she thinking about him often, but she kept imagining that she saw him all over town. She thought he had been two benches over at the duck pond, and she had to give one of the shelter workers a second glance one evening.

Penny, for the first time in her life, was feeling really excited about someone, and it wasn't the man she was dating. It was Billy, Billy from the Laundromat. But she had no idea if he would feel the same, and she had no idea how to show her own glee.

Sighing, Penny dug into her pocket for more quarters. As painful as it would be, maybe she could ask her sister for advice. And maybe this weekend, she could bring the frozen yogurt.


End file.
